No Matter What
by FornicatingDarren
Summary: Harry Potter loves his son. Nothing will stop that


No Matter What

Harry Potter had always known his son was a little different. You see, Al wasn't like James, a troublemaker and a jokester. He wasn't like Lily either, sweet, but deceiving. He was refined. He was cunning and witty, but observant and goal orientated. Al loved a good joke just as much as he loved a good book. Al was special.

Harry wasn't surprised when he had received a letter shortly after the beginging of his son's first year at Hogwarts, telling him to inform Molly that his Christmas sweater would need to be green that year. In fact, he was proud. Al had found his own way to break the mold of "Harry Potter's son" or "James' kid brother".

Al wasn't quick to judge. He didn't look at outward appearances or last names. He was best friends with a Malfoy for Merlin's sake.

Al showed the whole family that there was more to a person than their family's past.

As Harry watched Albus grow up, he watched Albus grow closer and closer to Scorpius.

When Al was in his 5th year, Harry had received a letter from his son asking what to do when "someone makes your insides dance". Harry smiled. He wrote back, not prying, but simply telling him to "let what happens happen. And when the moment was right, just go for it."

Then summer came along. The Potters' were informed that Scorpius would not be joining them for the whole summer, as usual, but instead waiting 3 weeks after break had started. This was very odd, considering Scorp spent every school break with them.

A week into break Al asked if they could talk. In private. Harry sat down on the couch with his middle child.

"Dad, you'll love me no matter what? Right?" Al asked him, looking down and playing with his hands.

"Of course, son. What's up?" Harry asks.

"Well, I'm…I think…I'm gay," His son replies slowly.

"Okay. "

"Okay?"

"Okay. " Harry says again.

Al looked a little confused and asked, "It doesn't bother you? At all?"

"Why would it? It doesn't change you. You're the same Albus you were before you told me. Whether you're attracted to men or women, it doesn't matter. That's just a detail. How would it make you any different? And honestly? I think I've known for a while"

Harry took a good look at him. Al's eyes were shining. His shoulders were broader, and he was tall, taller then Harry. He was slowly turning into a man.

"Thank you. Dad, I just-" He broke into tears.

He reached out and took Albus into his arms.

"Al, what's wrong? I'm not mad? I'm really happy for you. You've grown into a fine young man. I'm proud of you."

Albus took a minute to regain himself.

"I was just really, really scared. Scared that you would hate me, and I wouldn't have a home anymore. You know, like what happened with Scorp…" Al trailed off.

Yes, Harry knew what happened to Scorp. While Draco had changed and accepted his son for who he was, Lucious Malfoy, who was now living with his son, was not so accepting. Scorp had flooed to the Potter's house around 2 o'clock in the morning, sobbing with his bags in tow. Harry had just gotten home from a mission and had been in the kitchen. Scorp came to him in tears and Harry had held him until he could explain. Scorp had stayed with the Potter's every holiday and summer since. Draco had come over numerous times, to apologize to Scorpius and ask him to come home, but Scorpius always refused and retreated into Al's room, his eyes full of tears. Lately Draco had been coming over while the boys were at school to ask Harry for help. This is why the Potter household was a little more than confused as to why Scorpious was not as their house.

"Son, we accepted Scorp, and he's not even ours. You knew that. We will always love you for exactly who you are. All of us. Me, your mother, your brother and sister, your cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. You are Albus Severus Potter. The gender of the person you love makes no difference. "

"Dad. I love you"

He smiled a hugged his son. "I love you too."

Albus took a deep breathe, "There's more. "

"More?" He laughed.

"Ya. Um…Dad…you see, it's Scorpius. "

"Does it have to do why he's not sleeping in the cot between you and James?"

"Kind of. Well… he's not here for two reasons actually. "

"Two? Hmm. And what are those reasons?"

"Well first off because his dad kicked his granddad out of the house. Said he could come back when he accepted his grandson for who he was," Albus smiled, "So Scorp should be having a nice chat with his father right about now too." His smile disappeared.

"And the other reason?" Harry asked his son.

"Well, We decided it was best for him not to come 'till I told you." Albus replied to his father.

"Told me what?" Harry questioned.

"Um, well…erm. You see dad, me and Scorp, we're kind of dating now." He said quickly.

"Oh…well that's great! When is he coming?"

"Dad! You have nothing else to say! You're not mad or even confused?"

"Should I be?"

"No? I don't know…"

Harry laughed. Honestly the two of them were perfect for each other. He wasn't surprised at all.

"Wait a minute. So he can still come?"

"Well, why not Albus? We let James girlfriend come, didn't we? "

"She slept in Lil's room though!"

"Oh honestly Al! James will be there! What could you get up to? On second thought, don't let me think about it. Let me stay your oblivious old dad forever, okay?"

Al smiled. "Dad! We're nowhere near that kind of stuff."

Changing the subject, Harry asked him,

"So when will he be here? I miss the boy."

Albus laughed and thought about it for a second. "Tomorrow?"

**A/N: Hello :) . Review!I promise I can take constructive criticism. :) Also I'm not sure what this is. It snowballed. Special thanks to Christina for beta'ing**


End file.
